The present invention relates generally to pouches and the like, and more particularly, to such a device for attachment to a binder or portfolio.
The difficulty of carrying or storing pencils, pens, and other school/business accessories in a ring binder, portfolio, or the like has been recognized for many years. The terms "portfolio" and "binder" may be used interchangeably herein with the understanding that "binder" refers generically to hinged folders whether or not binder rings are provided. One solution to the storage problem is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,218,849 wherein a receptacle provided with a hinged lid and a clamp for attaching the receptacle to the object is provided. Another approach is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,018, wherein a folder type pencil case having an adhesive panel strip is provided which permits the pencil case to be adhesively secured to the cover of a book or notebook.
Another approach is the providing of two flat pieces of heat sealed vinyl which affixes to binder rings using holes punched in the vinyl product. Since the product is constructed of two flat pieces of vinyl, the holding capacity is very limited. Additionally, durability is sacrificed especially with respect to the area surrounding the punched holes. Finally, the width of the flat pieces of vinyl cause some of the items in this type of product to be located far enough away from the binder rings such that the pouch is contacted by the inside cover of the binder, thereby posing the threat of scratching or nicking of the pouch as a result of the cover putting pressure on the items contained in the pouch.
Unfortunately, the inadvertent opening of the top panel in the Frederickson patent would encourage spillage of excess contents. In addition, the planar surfaces which are indicated in the drawing as being fabricated from metal do not permit the holder to be compressed while in use, and in fact furnish sharp points of contact which could scratch or dent other books or items carried atop the holder. In the Cho patent, the folder relies on friction fit engagement with the pens and pencils designed to be contained therein for the retaining of such pens and pencils.
It is thus apparent that the need exists for an improved binder pouch or the like which provides for the secure storage of pencils, pens and other accessories with little likelihood of loss from the pouch and which provides a holder which does not scratch or dent items which come into contact with it.